hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
Milena Centore
The fourth member of The Seraphim known as the Seraph of Knowledge. She has been an information gatherer for Constance Grimwood for a long time, and was brought on board almost right away when Constance formed The Seraphim. History Childhood From a young age the young Milena Centore, the daughter of a prostitute, understood she had to become barely noticeable to be able to live in the poorer part of Hazur alone. Becoming one of the many street boys living there, she more or less got along with everyone she met, and became safer in the knowledge nobody would abuse her. Though she felt safer than she had, she knew it might not last and the young girl quickly learned how to wield a dagger. Not only using it to quickly pickpocket strangers, she also used it to defend herself it necessary. As she got older, it got more and more apparent she could no longer keep the streetboy ruse going as her body grew in places a man's would not. She ended up ditching the street boy look, and though her clothes were still non-descript, it was obvious she was a female by looking at her. In spite of this, she easily navigated the underworld of Hazur and grew friends where nobody thought a single girl would. Though she was threatened some few times, her skills with a dagger and nimble fingers saved her where words would not. The Meeting She came across another girl, who unlike herself stuck out a sore thumb in the underworld of Hazur. To Milena's surprise, the girl quickly caught on to being followed, and dragged her through a rabbit chase through the city. Before long, she got to know Constance Grimwood of the Grimwood house, who were used to losing her father's attendants in the maze of streets. Occasionally helping Constance and/or her two friends Alyniss and Aren, Milena found herself more and more acting in the role of an information broker. Rumors started spreading that she could get information in trade for a little money, and before she knew it she had people she had never even met who asked her for help finding something. Captured During the rebellious youth movement led by Constance, Milena decided to use the opportunity to steal some things of her own, as she saw the opportunity in the chaos. In a turn of events, she ended up being captured by August II's men and was being dragged back to a temporary prison to be held before a sentence could be given to the thieves en masse. Because Milena had never really considered anyone friends, she was shocked when Constance suddenly broke into the temporary prison and fought off several guards just for the sake of getting her out. Deeply wounded in the process of freeing her, Constance was carried by Milena back to the house of Aren and Alyniss where she was treated and spent several weeks recovering as her movement fell apart. Milena was the messenger Constance sent out to spread the message that the movement was disbanded, before more people could be caught by August II's men. The Seraph of Knowledge Suddenly cornered by two masked figures, Milena was surprised to see Constance and Aren asking her to join a new group they called The Seraphim. She became the fourth Seraph, know as the Seraph of Knowledge for her knowledge of the city of Hazur and its underworld. Quickly making a real information network and several agents placed around the city, Milena managed to quickly point out several mansions and estates by the richer middle class they could break into. Though she joined in the first missions, she is usually focusing on gathering information now, instead of breaking into buildings. Being central in most missions, she is spending most of the days sleeping in the headquarters of the group during day, and gathering information during night. She was the one who first came across when he entered the city, and was eventually cornered by him just outside their headquarters after losing him. Still feeling bitter about being beaten by him, she is garnering a friendly rivalry with him. Though it is very one sided. Personality Milena is a very friendly person, which is why she managed to get around safely in the dark underworld of Hazur in the first place. Having seen most things sometime in her life, she is a very down to earth person, who takes most things at facevalue. She has never managed to get into the Constance, Alyniss and Aren group properly, and prefer the company of one of them, or the company of Beronico. She is very sure in her abilities, and know what she is capable of and not. She is very competetive about being one of the best spies in the city, as one can see when she was beaten by . Combat Abilities She is relatively skilled with her two daggers, and can hold her own against several opponents at once if necessary. Though she has not often used her daggers for real, she trained with them throughout all of her youth so she was ready if she ever needed to use them for real.